


Semi-obsessed

by thesecretdoor



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Facials, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Yuto is obsessed with Yamada's portrayal of Semi





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think [this](http://oi68.tinypic.com/1zqtxrb.jpg) is enough of an explanation for this fic

Yuto is barely through the door before he's grabbed and shoved violently against the wall. “Yama-chan?” Yuto asks, taking in the flash of silver blonde hair, then he notices another silver flash and Yamada's head tilts eerily to the side as his blue eyes watch the knife he's raising to Yuto's throat.

“Unlucky” Yamada says, his voice low, dark and the side of his mouth quirks into a menacing smile.

“Semi.” Yuto corrects himself, the name sending a shudder through him that is as much in arousal as it is fright.

“Never trust people.” Semi says with a slow shake of his head and he presses the knife into the side of Yuto's neck. Yuto feels it bite into his skin and he gasps, adrenaline and fear pooling low in his stomach.

“Are you going to kill me?” Yuto asks, the movement in his throat making the blade slice just that little bit deeper and Yuto feels a warm trickle over his collarbone.

“I only kill for money.” Semi tells him, raising his eyebrows just a little. “Your friend never asked me to kill you, but he did tell me everything you said to him about me...”

“Keito.” Yuto says in a resigned whisper, because Keito is the only person he'd entrusted his secret to, his secret obsession with Yamada's portrayal of Semi. Yuto closes his eyes, cringing at all of the things he'd said, how he'd told Keito about the time he came on his computer screen, the video paused on Semi's face and how hot it had look, seeing Semi dripping with his release instead of blood. When he opens his eyes again, Semi is leaning right into his face, so domineering for such a short guy. Semi's smirk spreads across his whole mouth and then he turns away, leaving Yuto frozen against the wall alone.

“What to do with you now?” Semi asks, his back still turned but Yuto doesn't even get chance to answer before he continues. “On your knees.” Semi turns, his eyes widening with fury as he barks “On your knees” again and in a split second he's pulled a second blade from his pants pocket and sent it flying in Yuto's direction. Yuto cries out in surprise as he drops to his knees and looks over at the knife embedded in the wall beside him. Semi's eye twitches as he walks forward and pulls it back out of the wall and then he looks down at Yuto appreciatively and says in a low voice. “Yes, that looks good.”

The new blade in Semi's hand is smaller than the first, but sharper it seems, nicking Yuto's cheek as Semi traces it over his cheekbone and down to his jaw, sliding it along and under his chin to tilt it up. Yuto keeps staring into Semi's ice cold eyes as the other fumbles around with his free hand below Yuto's line of sight, and then he inhales sharply as he feels something else long and hard pressing against his chin.

He doesn't need to look down, just opens his mouth obediently as Semi feeds his cock between Yuto's lips. Yuto can't bob too quickly, ever cautious of the knife digging into the soft flesh under his chin but Semi doesn't seem to mind, Yuto doesn't think. It's hard to tell, Semi's expression is unchanging, his eyebrows only slightly furrowed and the only indication that Yuto is affecting him at all is the sporadic clenching of Semi's jaw.

Yuto doesn't mind at all, it's perfect, Semi is perfect, beautiful. Yuto is just thinking that he could happily stay this way forever, straining the front of his sweatpants as he looks up at Semi's face, when Semi's nostrils flare, his exhale a little harsh and then he's pulling back suddenly, a sharp hiss leaving his lips as he retracts the blade from Yuto's skin and positions it at the tip of his cock, spurting come along it.

Yuto feels something ignite inside him as though he were the one coming, but he doesn't have time to enjoy the sensation of it before Semi's hand is winding into his hair and forcing him down to the floor.

His shoulder bangs against the hard wood but the pain only makes his insides burn more. Semi jerks him to the side, rolling him onto his back as he swings a leg over Yuto's torso and drops to his knees, straddling Yuto's chest.

It's both terrifying and exciting. Semi's eyes wild and demanding, crazy, as he glares down at Yuto and brings the soiled knife to Yuto's mouth. Yuto's breathe shudders into a gasp as he parts his lips and sticks out his tongue to taste Semi on the blade. The taste of blood mingles with it as Semi quirks his head and twists the knife just enough to graze Yuto's tongue. Yuto moans and licks at his lips chasing the blade that Semi's drags across his top lip first then the bottom, piercing the thin skin just barely.

Yuto is too busy concentrating on the knife, on the metallic taste of it and his blood, too focused on Semi's face and the maniacal grin he's wearing to notice Semi's other hand shifting back until it's already sneaking beneath his sweatpants and gripping him hard.

Too hard. Yuto hisses but Semi only presses the knife into his throat again threateningly and Yuto's hiss falls into a groan. Semi nods, pressing the knife harder as he tugs roughly at Yuto's cock. It's too much and just right, each harsh pull making him grunt and jerk in pained pleasure and Semi's appraising expression only makes it hotter.

“Ahh.” he cries out as he gets close, the head of his cock getting more sensitive to each rough brush of Semi's thumb. “Ahh” he cries again, jerking roughly. “No. Close.”

“No?” Semi asks sadistically, letting go suddenly and leaning down over Yuto, pressing into his face, his eyes still wild and Yuto almost comes.

“Yes. Please, yes.”

Semi doesn't answer, just smiles wickedly and looks down between them as he slides the knife from Yuto's throat down over his chest and beneath the waistband of Yuto's sweats. Yuto writhes, the cold metal tickling his skin in the nicest way and then sending a jolt of electric pleasure through him as it makes contact with the heat of his cock.

Semi shuffles down Yuto's body, holding the knife still until he's straddling Yuto's thighs and then he leans back, pulling Yuto's sweatpants down and sliding the knife along his aching length. Yuto raises his head to watch, his cock twitching against the cold metal as Semi slides it up over the head and then under, turning it and using it to lift Yuto's cock up away from his body.

His eyes clench closed as Semi leans down, licking a long deliberate stripe the full length of him before enclosing the head in his mouth and sucking hard. “I'm coming.” he gasps what feels like seconds later, and he forces his eyes open again as Semi pulls back, holding Yuto's cock vertical with the knife and he closes his eyes as come spatters across his face like blood.

When Yuto comes back down there's a warm smile on the come spattered lips that is all Yamada, his eyes, when Yuto tears his eyes away from the painted cheeks to look at them, are entirely different too, soft and sparkling. “Out of your system?” Yamada's gentle voice asks smugly.

“Not even close.” Yuto replies heatedly, pushing himself up to sitting and pulling Yamada closer by his waterproof jacket. His lips find Yamada's lips first, kissing him hotly, tasting himself, and he groans into. “Remind me to thank Keito when I'm done with you.”


End file.
